Love forgotten
by blueflamefreak
Summary: Tears and blood never fell this hard. [MichaelEmily]


_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! Neither does Mina!**_

_**I never thought much about this pairing but obviously Mina did. Read and Review please.**_

* * *

****

Emily stumbled into the quiet apartment, tears streaming down her face. _Why me? What did I do that was so wrong as for you to dump me?_ She wondered dimly. He had been her life. Almost every thought had revolved around him. She needed him, his presence, his steady hand, his sweet smile, his wonderful personality. But he had blown it. He had blown it because he had been told that she was cheating on him behind his back. He had accused, and not even bothered to hear her part.

"Michael! You're not listening!" she had yelled, finally losing her temper. He rounded on her.

"Why should I listen? You've been two-timing on me for months! With Eddy of all people!" he snarled at her. She stood, too shocked to move. It was like a physical blow.

"Michael…" she whispered as he stormed away. _Oh god, what did I do? I would never cheat on him, not even with Eddy, even though he made so many advances on me. _Usually she was the soft spoken one, the one that tried to always make things better. She hung her head, and shakily got out a tape recorder. She pressed record; over whatever notes that there was on the tape.

"Michael, if you ever receive this, that means that I could be dead. The night you broke up with me, you never let me say anything in my defence. That is your one fault. Let people say what they want, then you have your turn. Don't hurt people like that." She said softly, and turned to walk into the kitchen. She brought back a knife, and sat down by the tape recorder again. She drew the knife out of the holder with a distinct _ring…_

"Hear that? It's the butcher's knife you used to cut the turkey up with last Thanksgiving. She drew it along her blade.

"The knife has been drawn across that blade you helped me build last month. Oh, and tell Judy that she can have my bit beast." She smirked, and brought out the knives twin. With one swift motion, she plunged both blades completely through her wrists and cried out in pain.

"That… is what you… made me do… Michael… hope you're happy… my love… don't ever… ever… do that… to me… again…" she gasped, and fainted on the floor as there was a knock on her front door.

"Em? Emily, it's me. Let me in. Please?" a voice outside the door asked pleadingly. After a few seconds, the door was opened. He walked in, and saw the tape recorder before he saw her. When he did, he looked shocked, then sad.

"Emily, god… I never should have let you go." He whispered, and checked her neck for a pulse. There was a faint one. There was no time to lose. Her picked up her body and the tape recorder, and ran out, all the way to the hospital.

"I need help!" he yelled frantically, and immediately, doctors surrounded him. They took her to do a blood transfer, and he volunteered his blood. He looked down to see the tape recorder still on.

"Em, I love you. I really do. I was being stupid, tonight. I took care of you. Michael took care of you. God, I love you Em." He whispered, and stopped recording. He walked into the operating room. He cringed when he saw her lying lifeless on the table. He sat down in the chair, and shut his eyes tightly. He felt the piercing of the needle, and felt his blood slowly slide into the little tube that connected their bodies. He felt rather than say her wake up.

"Uhhh…" she groaned, moving a little. Still with his eyes closed, he murmured assurances.

"Em… Emily it's Michael. You're going to live now." He whispered.

"Michael? I love you…" she smiled painfully, and passed out again. He dimly heard the doctor say something, but it all faded to nothingness. He woke up, and he was in the lab at the centre.

"Huh? How did I get here?" he mumbled, shielding his eyes from the light.

"You saved me, so I saved you." A voice floated around him.

"Em?" he asked, opening his eyes slightly. A pair of lips descended down on his.

"Don't ever leave me again." She whispered, tears threatening to overtake. He nodded slowly.

"Never again, Em. I promise." He said, opening his eyes fully. He looked up to see the rest of his team come in, and surround the table.

"Hey, Michael. Wanna play ball?" Rick asked, grinning. Michael grinned back slowly.

"Yeah, why not?" he responded, and picked himself up. He felt like he was floating, feeling Emily's love encircle him.

"I'll be back babe… unless you wanna come with?" he asked Emily, who blushed and followed.

"Ok." She whispered, slipping her hand into his. He smiled tenderly down at her, and squeezed her hand gently, knowing that they would last the distance.

* * *

_Don't ask because I honestly don't know…she does all these pairings…meh. Read and Review pplz!_


End file.
